


Talk Too Much

by forges_of_risht



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Dumbasses, Songfic, idk I just really like the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forges_of_risht/pseuds/forges_of_risht
Summary: Makki and Mattsun talk after practice, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 17





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard this song my first thought was immediately that it reminded me of matsuhana so here you go.

_Caffeine, small talk_

Volleyball practice for Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei had just ended, so here they were, in a small cafe chatting over cups of coffee despite the late hour.

_Wait out the plastic weather_

The main reason they found themselves in the small shop was the rain pouring down outside.

_Mmhmm, uh huh, discussing current events_

“Spring inter-high is coming up soon, do you think we’ll make it to finals?” Makki asks with a small smile. “I have no idea, hopefully. But who knows with Karasuno being Karasuno.” the boy across from him responds with a similar smile.

_I’ll take my time, I’m not the forward thinker, you read my mind_

“The rain sees to have stopped, do you wanna get going?” Mattsun asked, partially standing up from the small cafe table and his empty coffee cup. “Sure!” the pink haired boy responds before the pair of them stand up and throw away their disposable coffee cups.

_Better to leave it unsaid, why can’t I leave it unsaid_

“You know you look really nice today” Hanamaki blurts out randomly, causing the boy walking next to him to flush bright red. “Uhhh, why do you say that?” Matsukawa asked with a hand over his face, clearly trying to hide the blush covering his face. “Cause it’s true? At least I think it is.” It’s Makkis turn to blush now, redness creeping all the way to his ears. “Bro do you have a crush on me or something?” Mattsun asked, eyes wide. “Maybe.”

_You know I talk too much_

“Hanamaki Takahiro you talk too much, but I love you anyway.” Matsukawa says vindictively before pulling Makki close to him and kissing him deeply.

_So honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up_

“I love you too Matsukawa Issei.” Makki whispers before pulling Mattsun close.

_We could blame it all on human nature. Stay cool, it’s juts a kiss, so why you gotta be so talkative._

**Author's Note:**

> The song in question is Talk Too Much by Coin and you can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/KWxM_zLJGsU


End file.
